The objectives of the Data Collection Center include the collection of data on black and white patients with cancer of the female breast, colon (both sexes), corpus, or urinary bladder (both sexes). The principal Investigator shall also provide input to NCI staff regarding all phases of the study, including patient selection, forms design, and analysis of the data.